


Two Pairs

by missmollyetc



Series: Mirror, Mirror [3]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Marc-Andre Fleury, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sid is not magical, and Marie Claude Fleury is not Tessa Virtue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for jaytothesun, for the "Add we just caught our alternate universe selves making out and now everything is super awkward” to list of shipping tropes that need to be implemented everywhere” prompt:’

Pretty much, Marie Claude figured she and Sid were gonna be the last two on the ice after practice until one of them retired and, even then, whoever punked out first would just come back and yell from the stands. Marie knew she wasn’t supposed to indulge Sid like that, either, overwork was almost as bad as too little practice, but she could admit, to herself at least, that there was something special about Sid on the ice, and something good about being a part of that with him. And besides, it wasn’t like they’d been doing anything for the past five minutes but drown in an increasingly awkward silence.

“So you’re magic, huh?” she finally asked, leaning her elbow up on the net and flipping up her mask. 

Sid skated a tight wraparound, and slapped the puck down the rink. They watched it bounce off a rough edge and pass through the flickering images ice dancing at the opposite end. Marie Claude wrinkled her nose. The _Cutting Edge_ version of herself had a real Tessa Virtue thing going on for her.

“I’m not magic,” Sid said, leaning forward on his stick.

Marie Claude raised her eyebrows. “Pretty sure that’s you and me doing the cha-cha over there, dumbass,” she said. “You’re wearing a floofy shirt and _tights_.”

“They’re not tights,” Sid said, frowning at her. “Scott said they’re just really clingy pants.”

She swiveled to face him, pointing with her blocker. “Ha! So you admit we’re ice dancing because you, like, skated a pentagram out there and called up your magic fucking powers to…”

Marie Claude trailed away frowning; Sid’s entire face was turning red. He shuffled on skates and ducked his head.

“Not my fault!” he said, squeaking a little.

She pushed back around. “Huh,” she said.

They were kissing, the other her and the other Sid, their mouths firmly pressed together as he held her up above him. They didn’t seem to mind the inches Other Marie Claude had on Other Sid They weren’t making any noises, not even their skates. It was like watching an old movie. Marie Claude could almost but not quite see the walls of the rink through their bodies. They slid in a lazy arch past them, still kissing as Other Sid gently guided Other Marie Claude back to the ice. 

Marie Claude bit her lips, and looked down, digging out a puck from the pile just outside her net with her stick. She tapped it towards the blue line, right through her fucking twin or whatever’s skates.

“It just _happens_ ,” Sid finally said, mumbly and soft. “Usually when I’m alone.”

“You see me and you ice dancing when you’re alone?” Marie Claude glanced over at him.

Sid winced with his entire face, mouth and nose screwing up just like Estelle did when Vero handed her peas. Marie Claude snorted, and dug into the ice with the tip of her stick.

“No, I mean I see…stuff, like, what doesn’t happen? Or didn’t? I’m not really sure about what it’s all for,” Sid said. “I mean, it’s never anything I can even change, you know? I’ve never wanted to be an ice dancer.”

Sid’s lip curled up on his last words, his blush retreating and charging back up his cheeks in waves. He passed himself a puck from the pile, and tapped it back and forth off his stick with quick flicks of his wrist, constantly repositioning. Marie Claude shook her head, and grinned. 

“Shit, yeah, the thing to focus on here is your creepy magical career change,” she said. “Not the—”

“Not magical!”

She raised her voice over his. “—The fact that you and I are _clearly_ about to get some major frostbite in very uncomfortable places if Ice Dancer Sidney doesn’t get his tongue out of—”

“Look, I can’t control it!” Sid breaks in again, and fires the puck off down the ice with a vicious wrist snap. He flicks snow off his stick, and slaps it back down again. “I don’t choose what pops up, and I can’t control when it does, and _no_ , I don’t know why it’s happening now.”

Marie Claude closed her mouth, and breathed in, slowly, through her nose. She tilted her chin, and Sid looked down.

“I’m sorry about this,” he said, waving one hand out in a circle.

She looked over at their doubles. They were still kissing; his hands on her waist as they drifted down the ice. The other Marie Claude was wearing one of those wrap skirts _she_ could never get the hang of, and she had about half the obvious muscle. She vaguely remembered someone she’d shared ice time with in Juniors saying ice skaters went for more long muscle than hockey players. She glanced over at her Sid and back again. Ice Dancing Sid looked too lanky.

“You sure?” she asked.

Sid nodded. “Yeah, I mean…” He stopped and shook his head, and then gestured with his stick at the pair of them.

“I love my wife, Sid,” she said, stomach tensing a little.

Because she did love her wife, and their baby, and she loved Sid, too, but not in that heart-in-her-throat way that kept her warm on road trips and steadied her in the off season. Vero and Estelle were non-optional. Sid’s head bobbed up and his mouth fell open.

“Whoa, no, I—so do I!” he said too loudly, eyes widening. “I mean, I love you and her! Together! Not…not in a weird way. Jesus fuck, I hate ice dancing.”

Marie Claude giggled before she could help herself. Sid’s mouth clamped shut, blush flaring to life again beneath his helmet. He rolled his eyes.

“ _Flower_ ,” he said. 

“Well as long as that’s settled,” she said. 

Sid groaned. Their freaky magic selves were still looping around the ice, holding hands and talking, their lips moving soundlessly. She cocked her head.

“And you’re doing okay?” she asked. “You’re not, I don’t know, you don’t want…someone?”

She leaned a little harder on the net. Sid looked down at his skates, and knocked snow off the toe of his left one. He shrugged.

“I don’t, really,” he said, turning his gaze back up. “I never do.”

“Oh,” Marie Claude said. She paused, and then nodded. “Okay.”

Sid shrugged again, pursing his lips and then relaxing them. “Can we just ignore them until they go away?” he asked. 

He stole two pucks from the pile and sent one straight to her stick. Marie Claude shook herself all over, and snapped it down center ice automatically. She settled her helmet back down over her face. She raised her eyebrows at him, and waited until he smiled back.

“You gonna stand there all day?” she asked. “I got a hot number waiting for me back home.”

“Vero know you’re cheating on her with the shower head?” Sid asked, skating backwards. 

“She likes to watch,” she called out.

Sid groaned. He skated left, around the twirling pair, and started out for the opposite net. Marie Claude settled into her crouch, humming.


End file.
